


С кем ты теперь?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шин-О вновь просит Конрада об услуге, но на этот раз задание само по себе и долг, и награда. Ради Шин-О и ради тех, кого они любили больше всего, Конраду с Муратой пришлось отказаться или потерять тех, кого любили. Пришло время вознаградить их за это





	С кем ты теперь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One You're With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412170) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



> Текст задумывался и был выложен на ЖЖ автора как сингл. В дальнейшем у фика появилось продолжение (переводиться не будет).

Мурата не удивился, застав Конрада на замковой стене, смотрящего в темную ночь, накрывшую страну, – и спиной к замку, который они оба покинули, оставив свадебный пир в полном разгаре. Веселье вскоре должно было немного спасть, позволив королю и его новоиспеченному мужу улизнуть, чтобы вкусить блаженства своей первой ночи новобрачных.  
– Ты думал, что на самом деле этого никогда не будет, – сказал Мурата. – Или просто убедил себя, что будешь рад, если это произойдет…  
По застывшей улыбке Конрада Мурата видел, что прав – а по его каменно-выпрямленным плечам, когда тот резко отвернулся, понял, что сказал достаточно.  
– По мне всегда было так очевидно? – немного погодя спросил Конрад.  
– Наверное, нет – по крайней мере, не всем, – ответил Мурата, подразумевая под этим в основном то, что для Юури это было не очевидно. Хотя он сомневался, что кто-то читал настолько глубоко под явным обожанием Конрадом мао и его ободряющей улыбкой младшему брату, зацикленного на своем случайном женихе.   
Конрад воспринял его слова немного по-другому.  
– Разумеется. Великий Мудрец всегда видит все куда яснее, чем остальные.  
Если не вслушиваться, то даже Мурата, наверное, не распознал бы под этими спокойно произнесенными словами тоскливую горечь. Он кивнул, несмотря на то, что Конрад стоял к нему спиной – кивок был, скорее, своим мыслям. Как и в любом плане или стратегии, как бы четко ты не предвидел результат, все равно главное – это выбрать нужный момент.  
Он шагнул к Конраду, и тот повернулся к Мурате, как обычно, добродушно, улыбаясь – так неизменно, словно улыбка никогда не покидала его лица.  
– Я не хотел вас отвлекать, сэр Веллер, – сказал Мурата. – Я подошел лишь попросить вас приехать завтра утром в храм Шин-О, – его тон балансировал между вежливой нейтральностью и мягким приказом. – Я бы хотел обсудить с вами кое-что довольно важное, причем наедине, если не возражаете.  
Конрад не позволил эмоциям отразиться на лице, но в ответ лишь отвесил Мурате церемонный поклон.  
– Как пожелаете, ваше высокопревосходительство, – произнес он.  
Над двором замка вспыхнул первый залп фейерверков, к нему присоединились салюты из города и окружающих деревень. Конрад с Муратой наблюдали молча, слушая раздающиеся со всех сторон крики и свисты, раскаты и грохот фейерверков, эхом отдающиеся от замковых стен: все королевство праздновало свадьбу их возлюбленного короля и восход новой эры. Затем, с очередным коротким поклоном, Конрад ушел; его неизбывно темный силуэт пропал на фоне искрящегося неба.

***

  
Конраду подумалось, что он может отмерять периоды своей жизни по вызовам в храм и встречам с Шин-О. Вопреки небрежности полученного приглашения, Конрад не сомневался, что именно оно служило настоящей причиной, по которой Мурата Кен искал его вчера. Истинная ценность прошедшего между визитами времени весомо ощущалась в разнице в его настроении – тогда и сейчас. На этот раз на плечах Конрада не висела тяжесть войны, и смерть Джулии не омрачала его душу, но в нем больше не горел ослепительно-обжигающий огонь веры (лишь ненадолго вспыхнувший вновь после появления Юури), когда-то позволивший ему с легкостью принять трудный – невозможный, невероятный – путь, уготовленный ему Шин-О.  
Войдя в храм, Конрад нахмурился. В пределах видимости не было ни Ульрике, ни других храмовых дев, и в храме было пусто, как в могиле – чем, собственно, он и был. Только Мурата вышел из двери внутренних покоев, чтобы встретить его: он махал рукой и улыбался, словно приглашал всего лишь на дружеский завтрак. Впрочем, учитывая, что они были у самого центра, около святилища храма Истинного короля, верилось в такое с трудом.  
Конрад не переставал гадать, не связано ли как-то происходящее с отгремевшей вчера свадьбой, но пока что ни из каких уголков страны не было ни намека на неприятности, тем или иным образом связанных с королевским браком. В стране было тихо и спокойно – насколько он знал. Даже неизменная хмурая морщинка на лбу Гвендаля разгладилась, ее едва было заметно, да и Йозак жаловался, что в последнее время ему почти нечего делать. Было бы грустно, наконец, если бы вновь стали назревать неприятности – как раз тогда, когда Юури все же добился мира и счастья, которого всегда хотел. И не только для страны, но и для себя самого.  
И, подумал Конрад, несмотря на удивительно точные слова Мураты вчера, не было никого, кто был бы больше него доволен тем, что Юури все-таки счастливо разобрался с его по уши влюбленным младшим братом.  
Но если назревающие проблемы не связаны с политикой, зачем тогда Мурата пригласил его, специально для этого разыскав – с учетом того, что он после свадебной церемонии ушел подальше, – причем настаивая, чтобы сделать это наедине? Конраду сразу стоило бы задуматься, почему лучший друг Юури покинул пиршество, но тот застал его в смешанных чувствах по поводу этой долгожданной свадьбы, и Конрад был не готов к тому, что кто-то угадает его состояние или начнет сочувствовать. Сейчас же, видя юное улыбчивое лицо Мураты, резко контрастирующее с его вчерашними, выбившими его из колеи словами, Конрад внезапно осознал, что, возможно, он не единственный, кто втайне жалеет о свершившемся радостном событии.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Мурату, вспоминая, что его личина самого обычного школьника с Земли и лучшего друга Юури фальшива только отчасти, пусть его душа и хранила древнюю мудрость Великого Мудреца, накопленную за множество лет и жизней. Конрад мог с уверенностью сказать, что и Мурата, и дух Шин-О были заинтересованы в благополучии Юури не меньше всех остальных, но он впервые задумался о том, что, вероятно, забота Мураты о Юури имеет под собой и личные мотивы.  
Было сложно угадать ход мыслей Мураты, разве что Конрад больше не сомневался, что тот предан Юури и Шин-Макоку. Что это значило для самого Мураты, Конрад, однако, даже не пытался представлять. На этот раз, решил он, что бы ему ни поручили, он будет трезво смотреть на вещи – без горечи, но и без слепого оптимизма, в прошлый раз окрасившего его перспективы в чересчур радужные тона.  
С этой мыслью Конрад улыбнулся Мурате в ответ – легко, и все же вежливо, – и последовал за ним во внутренние покои храма. Он замедлил шаги, пройдя через освещенный факелами вход, и почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Тем не менее, Мурата продолжил идти вперед, на подъем, к трем пустым Ларцам. Конрад остановился – и только тогда Мурата тоже и развернулся к нему.  
И из мерцающих теней факелов появился Шин-О.

***

  
«Да, – подумал Мурата, – это определенно тот момент, которого мы ждали». Шин-О сделал шаг к Конраду, радушно улыбаясь, и Мурата отметил, как Конрад чуть прищурил темные глаза.  
– Я бы хотел предложить вам кое-что, сэр Веллер, – начал Шин-О. – Что-то вроде награды или компенсации – вы вольны считать как угодно, – за вашу самоотверженность и службу мао.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – тут же ответил Конрад.  
Он нахмурился, выглядя немного выбитым из колеи – но, по крайней мере, не обиделся. Именно такого ответа они от него и ждали. Шин-О улыбнулся; временно устранившись из диалога, Мурата сохранял нейтральное выражение лица.  
– Возможно, и нет, но я надеюсь, что вы примите мое предложение, когда узнаете, в чем оно заключается. Подразумевается, что это вознаграждение – и я надеюсь, что вы начнете получать от него удовольствие. Но также в нем содержится и просьба о ваших дальнейших услугах. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы действовали от моего лица в определенных ситуациях, касающихся моего бывшего стратега, поскольку мои собственные возможности в данном вопросе теперь ограничены.  
Шин-О жестом показал на Мурату, тот вышел вперед и посмотрел прямо в лицо Конраду. Тот встретил его взгляд с нескрываемым беспокойством, явно не понимая, чего от него ждут.  
Пару секунд он смотрел на Конрада с невинной улыбкой (с его, Муракена, точки зрения невинной), что ничуть не облегчило состояние Конрада, но привлекло его удивленное внимание – целиком и полностью. Затем Конрад вновь повернулся к Шин-О.  
Тот кивнул и отступил назад, за границу теней.  
Мурата припал на одно колено перед Конрадом, опустил взгляд в пол между ними и завел руки за спину. И глубоко вздохнул: не так давно, хотя и в другом теле, он стоял в такой же позе перед его возлюбленным королем.  
– Это за все, что вы утратили, и за все, чем мы просили вас пожертвовать, сэр Веллер… – начал Мурата. – Конечно, такое ничем нельзя возместить – я понимаю и, наверное, даже лучше, чем вы думаете, – добавил он, быстро глянув наверх, чтобы убедиться, что искра понимания в глазах Конрада ему не показалась. – Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что я – лишь жалкая замена тому, по поводу которого вы недавно утратили всякую надежду получить его себе. Но от имени Шин-О и по моему собственному выбору, я предлагаю вам… себя.  
Мурата не считал секунды или медленные удары сердца, пока Конрад не заговорил вновь, и не поднимал глаза, чтобы увидеть эмоции, проносящиеся по лицу Конрада. Нет, он просто ждал, уверенный лишь в одном: Конрад не ушел.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – наконец повторил Конрад, и на конце фразы его голос сорвался на шепот, едва слышный лишь из-за эха, отдающегося от мерцающих стен.  
Но затем Мурата ощутил, как Конрад легко дотронулся до его волос и осторожно потянул за прядь надо лбом… и бывший Великий Мудрец понял, что и просьба, и предложение были полностью поняты.  
И приняты.


End file.
